endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirou Yagami
Shirou Yagami (夜神,士郎) is the middle child of the Yagami siblings; identical to Shin non-identical to Saeko. Shirou is the headmaster of the Academy and sits on the noble council with his brother and father, Shinji. Character History Shirous history is much like his siblings, he grew up the son of a broken man, Shinji Yagami was a tough man and he tempered his children as such. Shirou grew up close to his brother and sister, Shin and Saeko respectively, but upon reaching adulthood, the issues within their family became more evident and now there is alot of unmentioned resentment, as well a spoken resentment across the whole family. Powers and Abilities Shirou is a high level all round capable Shinigami, captain level despite not being a captain like his siblings, Shirou is not to be underestimated. Zanpaktou- Mugen Mugen means Infinity, it is part of a trio set of Zanpaktou, that is completed by his brother and sister. Shikai - Subete (Everything)... Allows Shirou to enter forms or levels of reality, which allow him to split the essences away from anything which eats away at his reiatsu, and if he wishes funnel his Reiryoku through the layer to alter the volume and strength of its layer. Shodachi: In this form Shirou targets an object and splits its parts of form. Into acknowledgment of Form, Using of form and knowledge of the form. The object now glows. Nidachi: In this form the Acknowledgment of form is removed and held by Shirou. So it loses it’s true shape and just becomes a fiery reishi construct, its dimensions are gone as are any material or abilities related to its form, but the user still knows what it is, and how to use it. Sandachi: In this form, the knowledge of how it is used is removed and also held by Shirou, so the user cannot use it for its intended purpose, for example a sword would not cut. But it would still remain in the same reishi construct shape. Bankai - Yon Soshite Gyaku Dachi no Mugen (Infinity of the fourth and reversed forms.) Yondachi: In this form the knowledge of what it is, is removed and held by Shirou. Leaving just pure matter. Allowing Shirou control over the pure Reishi in this form. 'Special Ability: Tulpa ' Tulpa is the ability of when using the forth form to possess pure reishi, Shirou can if he knows the alchemical formula and concept of essential layers of an object, as illuminated by his Zanpaktou, well enough, create anything out of the pure reishi, and then he can use the forth form to revert it back to pure reishi when it's purpose is been served. Shirou usually uses this to manifest swords and bladed type weapons. Gyaku Dachi: Shirou can add the separated layers of form back together in any form or combination he wishes. Allowing him to add concepts to the pure reishi he has gathered, he uses this to manifest his clad type bankai, by combining the concept of Zanpaktou with the reishi of his body, giving him access to all his forms and his higher state of self, becoming one with his sword. Category:Yagami Category:Noble Category:Conceptual